Black Legion
by LegaleVonArve
Summary: A new Captain appears of a shodowy Squad, that seemingly is held in very high regard. What changes does he bring? Possible lemons on other sites. OC/Harem


**Well. I have writers block on my book that I am currently writing, so I decided to do a fanfiction. This is my first FanFic, so please be gentle.**

**Pairings: OC/Harem**

**Warning, possible lemons in the future so kiddies, please leave, or at least don't tell your parents ;).**

**Chapter 1**

Zatoka Yung walked down the streets of the Seiritei, looking like he was on a mission. He seemed oblivious to all around him, focusing on only his purpose there. As he walked down the street he approached a orange-haired Shinigami wearing the 11th Division's captain's hoari, with his arm around a short black-haired girl. Unlike the rest on the street, they did not move out of his way and even seemed **oblivious** to his very presence.

Zatoka was so focused on the duty he had to attend to he slammed right into the orange-haired Shinigami. They both tumbled to the ground and landed with a thud. He got up and was about to bow slightly and apologise when the orange-haired Shinigami jumped to his feet shouting, "Hey! Watch where you are going dumbass! Who the hell do you think you are?" Zatoka raised an eyebrow. _This is the new captain of 11__th__ division? He seems no different __**then**__ the brutes before him. _Zatoka then inclined his head, "My apologies young man. I should have been more observant. If you do not mind, I have urgent business to attend to. Excuse me."

The orange-haired Shinigami then exclaimed, "Oh no! You are not going anywhere until we settle this!" He then started to draw his Zanpakto, but was stopped be the black-haired girl, who was **stared** with wide eyes at the insignia on Zatoka's shoulder. She said, "Ichigo! Stop this instant!" she then turned to Zatoka and bowed low, "My apologies sir. I was not aware of your presence or I would have been more careful." Zatoka waved a hand dismissively, "Think nothing of it. Accidents happen." The girl gave him a grateful smile and then grabbed Ichigo's hand saying, "Come on Ichigo!" and then dragged a very confused Ichigo away.

Zatoka rubbed his chin and looked after them thoughtfully. He then shrugged and went on his way.

**The Captain's meeting place**

Zatoka walked through the door and sent a concentrated blast of rietsu to Yamamoto, who then appeared in a burst of Shunpo. He looked in surprise at Zatoka and asked dumbfounded, "has it been 500 years already?" Zantoka nodded and replied, "501 actually. Kido Corps had a lot of candidates. Only one was successful though." Yamamoto nodded and sent out the message, "All captains are to have a meeting immediately. No absences are allowed. To be absent means you lose the position of Captain." Zatoka nodded again, "So now we wait." Yamamoto nodded once.

All the captains except one were lined up in front of Yamamoto, all looking nervously at the shadowy figure next to his throne. Suddenly the doors flew open and Ichigo Kurosaki Strode in arrogantly. He looked at the head captain in disdain and said, "What is this about Yamamoto?" The head captain just motioned irritably for Ichigo to fall in line. Ichigo glared at him for a few seconds before falling in line. Yamamot then slammed his cane into the ground and said, "All please welcome Zatoka Yung, leader of the Black Legion, currently consisting of three members." Zatoka then stepped into the light, revealing himself.

He stood at around 6 foot 4, with mid-back length black hair that looked purple when the light hit. He had a very muscular build, and wore his Zanpakto in a sheath along the bottom of his back, just above his waist. He wore the standard black Shinigami uniform that looked dark purple when the light hit it. He had a youthful angular face, with no facial hair. His eyes were such a dark brown, they looked black but flashed gold in the light. His round nose and slightly thin eyebrows completed his look. On his left sleeve, there was an insignia that glowed slightly gold. It had two diagonal lines with a dot in the middle and a circle connecting them.

Ichigo growled at the new arrival. "You." He hissed. Zatoka pretended he could not hear him and instead bowed, "I wish I could say it is a pleasure to meet you here, but my business is grim." All the captains except Unohanna, Ukitake and Kyoraku looked surprised. Byakuya asked, "What is this purpose that you are here for?" Zatoka smiled, "I came to recruit for the Legion." He then nodded to Yamamoto who said, "The process is simple. You will have to defeat or fight to Zatoka's satisfaction against him. He will only be in Shikai form. It does not sound very intimidating, but, be warned. He will be trying to kill you. So go and meditate for a day and return. If you are sure of your victory, you may challenge Zatoka then." Ichigo snorted. He boasted, "He does not even look that tough."

Everyone in the room stiffened. Toshiro turned to Ichigo and asked, "Do you have any idea who the Black Legion are?" Ichigo smirked, "Should I even care? This guy just looks like some goth pussy!" Zatoka raised an eyebrow. Toshiro gasped and shouted, "Watch your tongue fool!" He turned to Zatoka and said, "My deepest apologies sensei. He has no idea what he is talking about. Please do not mistake his idiocy for the views of this council." Zatoka gazed calculatingly at Toshiro while everyone held their breath. He then smiled and said, "I will not hold the views of one of you against the rest. However, I believe Captain Kurosaki has made his decision."

He reached behind his back and put it on his zanpakto. He looked solemnly at Ichigo and asked, "Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, wish to join the Black Legion?" Ichigo snorted and said, "Whatever, so long as I will get to teach you your place!" Zatoka nodded, "In that case I will meet you at Soukyoku Hill." With a burst of shunpo he disappeared. Yamamoto looked sadly at Ichigo and said, "I am afraid that you just signed your death warrant."

**Five Minutes Later**

The captain's council all stood at Soukyoku Hill, along with Rukia, Youichi and Orihime. They were the only friends of Ichigo that were currently in the Soul Society. Zatoka stood at the opposite side of the massive hill. He cocked his head and raised his arm. Yamamoto then beckoned Ichigo to go meet him on the battle field. Ichigo took a step but was stopped by Rukia who said something to him. He shook his head, smiled and then bent down and kissed her. She jerked away and slapped him. He shrugged it off and walked forward, not noticing Byakuya being held back by Captains Soi-Feng and Amagi, shouting something about testicles. Zatoka just shook his head and watched Ichigo walk forwards.

He then raised his hand and Ichigo stopped and Zatoka stated, "Now is the time for the traditional first hit to be struck. Ichigo Kurosaki, you are allowed a total of one hit to show that if you take me lightly, you will die." Ichigo smirked and unsheathed his zanpakto. He then raised it high above him and shouted, "Getsuga Tenshou!" a huge blue crescent of energy flew towards Zatoka, ripping up ground as it passed. It crashed against him like a freight train, making large amounts of dust and debris fly into the air. Ichigo smirked again and rested his zanpakto on his shoulder and said, "That finishes that!" The dust started to settle, revealing a figure standing in the smog. Ichigo's eyes widened, "It can't be!"

The dust settled, revealing Zatoka with a pitch black captains haori that went unnoticed before fluttering in the wind. The cloak stopped moving, revealing Zatoka standing in the exact same position. He bowed his head and said, "That is it then." He then suddenly had his zanpakto in his hand and his arm out stretched, with the grip on his zanpakto backwards. He then intoned, "Have fun, Giman!" The blade shortened and changed into a dagger, with a long ribbon of metal coming out of the hilt, so thin you could barely see it. He then brought his hand down, so that the ribbon side was pointing to Ichigo. He then said, "Ichigo, prepare yourself." He then burst into action, raising the zanpakto and swinging it so that the whip was parallel to the ground.

The thin piece of metal moved so fast, the ground below it tore to pieces, the whip breaking the sound barrier. Ichigo barely had time to bring Zangetsu to block. The whip went straight through Zangetsu as if it were not there. It then ripped a sizeable chunk from a surprised Ichigo's chest. Ichigo could not believe it. He looked to Zangetsu, seeing no damage whatsoever. "H-his zanpakto passes through swords? How?" He barely managed to shunpo out of the way of the second swing. He then thrust Zangetsu forwards with his other hand gripping the arm. He then shouted, "Ban-kai!" A massive explosion of rietsu engulfed him. He stepped out and said, "Tensa Zangetsu!" He then shonpoed through an amazing number of swings of the whip, bringing Zangetsu up for a mighty swing, which was blocked by the dagger. Zatoka then pushed him off and then threw his zanpakto at Ichigo. Ichigo barely dodged only to find a foot implanted into his injured chest.

As he went flying backwards, Zatoka grabbed the whip and brought the dagger flying into his hand, which he then caught and flew after Ichigo, who he caught up with in one shunpo. Ichigo barely blocked the next attack, which forced him to go flying backwards at a even faster pace. Zatoka then kicked Ichigo's zanpakto, which forced him to go slamming into the ground, making a crater. Zantoka then floated to the ground, looking at the impact point. Ichigo stumbled to the top of the crater, obviously concussed. As his eyes landed on Zatoka, they gained back some clarity. He then shouted, "YOU! YOU ARE FUCKING GOING DOWN!"

He then reached to his face, making a motion as if he was going to pull a mask over his face. Before he could he was suddenly crushed by an immense amount of rietsu. Zatoka glared at him with an intense hatred. He snarled, "Vizard. I thought the Legion decimated your disgusting species." Zatoka then raised his hand with Giman held sideways. A powerful ball of Kido came flying out, slamming Ichigo back. The impact tore a ragged wound from the small cut he already had on his chest. As he was about to slam into the ground, Zatoka Shunpoed behind him and drove the dagger through his head, killing him instantly.

Zatoka stood and glared at Yamamoto. Before anyone could react, he was lifted of his feet with Zatoka's hand around his neck. Zatoka turned his head to the side and asked, "Did you know?" Yamamoto nodded. Zatoka narrowed his eyes and snarled, "Why?" Yamamoto gasped out, "He helped to defeat Aizen. He had complete control over the hollow..." He was interrupted, "Idiot! Fool! You have no idea of the danger to the Seiritei you could have caused! It is impossible to control! In a few years, Ichigo would have begun to rapidly lose his Shinigami powers. Then he would have turned into a Diablo Horibbilis!"

He then said, "How did Central 46 allow this? Answer me!" Yamamoto looked in fear at Zatoka, whose features were twisted with rage and answered, "Dead. Central 46 is dead. Aizen killed them all." Zatoka raised an eyebrow, "That means I am the highest ranking official here." He then opened a pitch black portal, "For the horrendous act of allowing a Vizard to become a captian, I sentence you to 10 years of hell. Once your sentence is complete, you will be absolved of all sins." He then threw Yamamoto into the portal and closed it.

He turned to the other captains and stated, "Without Central 46 for you to appeal to, you had to follow your commander's orders. So I will not punish any of you." He then opened a new portal and a feminine voice came through, "Yes Lord?" Zatoka spoke, "Tell Andre he has leadership. I have complications to attend to. It will take 10 years or so." The voice replied, "Of course, Lord." Then the portal closed.

Zatoka then said, "Most of you Captains know what I am. I am taking command of First division until the commander has finished his sentence. Are there any objections?" All the captains shook their heads. However, there was a cry from Orihime, "How could you kill Kurosaki kun? Why would you do something like that!" Zatoka looked her and saw Yoruichi and Rukia also glaringat him. He asked, "Have you ever heard of a Diablo Horibillis?" when they shook their heads he said, "When a Vizard's hollow overpowers and merges with their Shinigami half, I creates a Diablo Horibillis. A common misconception is that the Vasto Lorde class Menos is the strongest hollow. That title is actually held by a Terra Horribillis. A Diablo Horribillis is the first of the Horribillis. A Diablo Horibillis would take eight captains to take down. The Black Legion was created to combat these monstrosities. That is what Ichigo would have become in a few years or so."

They looked sick at the possibility of something like that existing. Zatoka then said, "Well you have just been in a war. Where are the prisoners?" Everyone looked at him, surprised. Toshiro eventually said, "We did not take any prisoners. We slaughter several Arrancar and some escaped int Heuco Mundo. Zatoka said, "Ah, I see the Thirteen Court guard Squads no longer follow my mentors code." He opened a pitch black portal. The feminine voice said, "Yes my lord?" He replied, "Tell Andre to clean up a colony of Arrancar in Heuco Mundo." The voice said, "Yes lord, right away." He then called, "And Shadow, make sure to tell him to follow the code." The voice, now named Shadow, replied, "Noted Lord."

The portal closed and Zatoka then turned to his captive audience and stated, "So now we wait."

**So guys hope you enjoyed, this is my first fanfic so go easy. I will put up a poll with varios gir;s that will end up with Zatoka, but, should he kill or save the Arrancar, if so, which ones? I look forward to your feedback.**


End file.
